Life Changing - REDONE
by Lukas Turner
Summary: This is a redo of Life Changing by Andrew Smithers. Yes, he gave me permission. Cole, a normal teenager from England, gets a call from his friend, Rachel. In answering the call, he is thrown into a mix that proves his whole life is a lie, including some things from his personal life. Rated M 'cause I'm super paranoid and there might be smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! As Andrew Smithers said, he has given me all his fanfics except Finding Again, which he has chosen to keep. And as he also said, I am relatively new to writing fanfiction. That isn't to say I'm new at writing in general. As I have said in AAFLS (That's An Artemis Fowl Love Story, for those of you who don't know), I have written several fanfics and books prior to this, that I might get out soon.

He has _also_ given me permission to do whatever I want with this story, so *claps hands* get ready for fluff, smut, and GORE!

Sorry, was that too much?

But, as a very popular YouTuber says,

I digress.

So, with Life Changing specifically, I have decided to redo the story entirely.

I have changed the main character's name to Cole, instead of Andrew. We don't need any more 'A' names around this story. We've got Artemis and Amelia, and Andrew is too much.

I have also removed the aspect of 'Cole' being Artemis' brother, and instead have made him a random shmuck from somewhere in England (I dunno, London?)

In writing this Author's Note, I have decided to change Amelia's name to Rachel. I have also given all the OC's slightly different personalities. Don't worry, Cole's still a snarky ass. Rachel might be a little better too.

I just realized this sounds like a bunch of patch updates:

-Changed the Author from 'Andrew Smithers' to 'Lukas Turner'

-Changed character name 'Andrew' to 'Cole'

-Changed Character 'Cole' from 'Artemis' brother' to 'a random shmuck from England'

-Changed Character name from 'Amelia' to 'Rachel'

-Changed Plotline

-Added swearwords

-Added smut for those who want it (review if you want it, people!)

Right? Just like patch notes. Also,

-Removed Herobrine

I'm a Minecraft nerd. NO, I'm not 12. I'm 19, thank you very much. Don't judge me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(So, this is the first chapter of Life Changing. All you who have read it on Andrew's account already know the plotline, and those of you who don't will figure it out soon enough.)**

Cole was sitting in his room playing on his Xbox when his mom called him from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom?" Cole took off his headset.

"Come here, somebody's calling you!"

Cole bolted from his chair. He knew who was calling him. It was his 'girl' friend from school, Rachel.

The reason I say 'girl' friend, as opposed to 'girlfriend' is because, although they had been on a few dates, they both thought the other thought that they were fine being friends.

The reason Rachel was calling Cole on the home phone was, despite the fact that he was 19, Cole's mother still would not let him have his own phone, claiming that he 'wasn't mature enough'.

_Jesus, mom._ Cole had thought when she had denied his request for a phone on his 19th birthday, _I'm 19. I have my own car, and you say I'm not mature enough to have a PHONE?_

Yeah, Cole's social life _sucked_.

Cole dashed downstairs, where his mom was holding the phone.

"Hello?" he said, in case the person on the other end was not who he thought they were.

"Hey, Cole," came Rachel's voice from the other end. She did not sound happy like she usually did. Cole noticed immediately.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" he asked, his voice adopting a concerned tone.

"You're an Artemis Fowl fan, right?"

Cole nodded slowly, even though he knew Rachel couldn't see him.

"Yeeess, why?"

"Uhm, I have something at my house that you might like to see. I don't know if I should touch it, though."

Cole had stopped listening after the word 'see.'

"I'll be there soon," he said hurriedly. "See you."

"Uh - okay then." Rachel hung up.

"What does Rachel need?" Cole's mom asked.

Cole was putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys when he answered.

"She needs some help at her house." Cole's mind raced to come up with a lie that wouldn't make his mother suspicious. "A tree fell on her fence, and her dog is trapped."

Before Cole's mother could respond, Cole was closing the door behind him.

#####

It took about ten minutes to get to Rachel's house from Cole's own. As he drove, he thought about what might be at Rachel's house. The question she had asked popped into his head:

_You're an Artemis Fowl fan, right?_

Cole drove faster.

Soon, he pulled into Rachel's driveway, where Rachel herself was waiting, looking very nervous indeed.

_God, she's beautiful_, Cole thought. _Especially when she's nervous like that._ Then, _fuck. I shouldn't be thinking like this. She's just a friend._

Little did he know, Rachel was thinking almost the exact same thing.

Cole stopped his car right next to Rachel. He got out, then asked,

"What's wrong?"

Rachel beckoned for Cole to follow her. "Come on. It's in the back."

"What's in the back?" Cole asked, even as he ran with Rachel toward her spacious backyard. Cole's question was answered by a small hole in the ground, about the size and shape of a small child. In the hole was indeed what looked like a small girl, but with the wrong proportions. Her arms and legs were too long in relation to the body to be anything less than a twenty-year-old woman, if not on a smaller scale.

Cole registered this, the fact that she was much more technologically advanced than your average Marvel movie, and the pointed ears and knew that, against all possibility, this could be nothing other than a Fairy.

#####

"What the..." Cole breathed. He dropped to a knee and immediately began checking for vital signs: Pulse, breathing, et cetera. Satisfied that the girl was alive, he gingerly lifted her out of the hole and held her like a little child that had fallen asleep, with her head over his shoulder. Rachel had had a look of terror on her face when Cole had picked up the Fairy, but was calm when nothing horrible happened.

"What should we do with her?" Cole asked.

Rachel looked confused for a second before answering.

"Uhh, I think we should put it in the guest bedroom."

Cole sighed. "She's not an _it_, Rachel. She's a _she_. A _Fairy_ 'she'. And I think putting her in the guest bedroom is a good idea, except what happens when somebody goes in there? They're going to see the Fairy and freak out. _I_ think that the Fairy should go in _your_ bedroom, where there's more privacy."

Rachel thought, then nodded. Logic trumps spontaneous decision every time.

Cole and Rachel crept their way through her house, being careful not to wake any of her siblings, or her parents. Eventually they got to her room, where Cole stored the Fairy on Rachel's bed. As he did so, he distinctly heard her groan. He almost dropped her, he was so surprised.

"What?" Rachel asked. She had not heard the groan.

"Shh." Cole put the girl down and sat stock still, listening.

After a few moments, the girl groaned again, actually shifting a little. Rachel let out a small shriek.

"She's waking up!"

Cole sighed with relief. He hadn't imagined it. He reached over and, knowing how sensitive an elf's ears are, tweaked her left earlobe to wake her up entirely. The effect was instantaneous. The girl shot awake and promptly broke Cole's arm, sending him to the floor, attempting to hold back a roar of agony. Eventually, he let it loose in a loud prolonged groan and several swearwords. The elf was standing on the bed, glaring daggers at Rachel.

"Where am I?" she demanded. Rachel glanced at Cole. That was all the direction he needed.

"You're in... her house," he grunted through the pain. "We helped... get you in here... so you weren't discovered."

"Who are you?" Rachel asked. Again, Cole supplied the answer.

"Captain Holly Short... of the Lower Elements Police."

"How do you know?" The Fairy sounded indignant.

"Red hair... heterochromatic eyes... LEP jumpsuit..." That was all Cole could get out before he passed out momentarily from the pain of his broken arm. When he came to, he groaned,

"Heal me... please?"

When Holly heard the Mud Man's plea, she was struck with a sorrow and shame that she had reacted so violently. She laid her fingers gingerly on Cole's arm and breathed, "_Heal_."

Blue sparks of magic flew from her fingertips and flurried around Cole's arm, sinking into the skin where the fracture was. Within moments, Cole's arm was as good as new. Cole stared at it, dumbfounded.

"It's true... he breathed in disbelief. "It's all true..."

**(All right! What did you think of the first chapter? Let me know with a review! Once I get 5, I'll post another chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAHH! I've been away for two weeks and I just realized that I got another review on this! I'm **_**so**_** sorry for the late update.**

**Commenter, I would strongly recommend **_**not**_** making up your own chapter. You all have **_**no idea**_** what I'm going to do with this story... :)**

**Enjoy!**

Later, Cole, Rachel and Holly all sat on the floor in Rachel's room, trying to bounce ideas off of each other on what to do next. Holly had initially tried to contact her Commander, but her helmet had been damaged in the crash, so she could not get a line through. Cole had used this idea and revised it a little, coming up with an entirely different one in the process.

"We could fly to Ireland," Amelia was saying. "But I don't know if either of us have enough money. Do you, Cole?"

Cole didn't respond. He was too busy thinking.

"Cole?"

"I got it!" Cole proclaimed. "To answer your question, no. I don't have enough money. I have another idea." He turned to Holly. "Do you know Artemis' number?"

Holly snorted. "Do I know - Yes, I know Artemis' number." She proceeded to recite it while Cole wrote furiously on his arm. When he was done, it looked like nothing more than several blobs of ink to anybody else, but Cole knew what they meant.

#####

Artemis was furiously inputting commands into his computer when he got a call on his cell phone. His normal cell phone, not his Fairy communicator disguised as a cell phone. He picked it up, still typing.

"Artemis Fowl. Who is this?"

_"Uh, hi. I'm Cole. Cole Williams."_

"What do you need? I'm busy, so hurry."

_"You're busy? I bet I know what you're so busy doing."_

Artemis was getting a little impatient. "What?"

_"Finding Holly. Don't worry about it. I've already found her."_

Artemis stopped typing and gave this 'Cole' his full attention. Not something that happened very often.

"Where are you?"

_"Hey, Rachel?"_

_"Yes, Cole?"_ Another voice, a female.

_"What's your address?"_

_"You seriously don't know?"_ The 'Rachel' girl rattled off her address, which Cole repeated, in case Artemis hadn't heard.

"Thank you, Cole. Butler will be there tomorrow to come get her. Keep her safe."

#####

"Fuck."

"Cole!" Rachel gasped. "Language!"

Cole put his fingers on his temples and took several deep breaths.

"Artemis is coming," he said eventually. "He'll be here tomorrow. Actually, he said 'Butler' will be here tomorrow."

Holly was visibly excited. "Excellent. Now I can get back to Haven and wipe you guys."

Cole glared somewhat at Holly.

"What?" she said.

"Do we _have_ to be wiped?"

"Yes."

Cole groaned. "Dammit."

#####

At 9 PM, Holly was set up in the guest bedroom, along with Cole, who had chosen to sleep on a cot on the other side of the room. Cole was reading silently while Holly listened to music on her somewhat functional helmet. Of course, Cole didn't know what exactly she was listening to, as the helmet was soundproof. He did, however, hear when she took off her helmet.

"Cole?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Cole looked up from his book. Coincidentally, it was Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony. Cole's favorite one. Now that he had proof that this world was real, the book took on an entirely new light.

"How did you find me?"

Cole gathered his thoughts. "Well, I got a call from Rachel telling me that she had something that 'I might want to see'. So I came over here, found you, and decided to put you in her bedroom until you woke up."

"How long ago was this?"

"Earlier today."

Holly sighed with relief. "Thank Frond. I'd thought I was out for days. Sorry for breaking your arm, by the way."

Cole rubbed the arm she had broken. "It's fine. I broke my femur once. It was not fun."

Holly laughed. "I bet. 'Night."

"'Night."

Holly's head hit the pillow and she was instantly asleep. Cole, however, decided to move his blanket and other things to the hallway upstairs, near Rachel and her siblings' bedrooms. He didn't like the idea of sleeping even in the same room as any girl besides his sister. Even then... Not even his sister.

#####

The next day, they spent the entire morning waiting for Artemis to arrive. It was about 1:30 PM when Cole heard the faint _chop-chop-chop_ of helicopter blades in the distance.

"He's here." he announced.

Holly and Rachel shot awake at Cole's words. They had fallen asleep on the floor waiting. Cole alone had remained vigilant.

"How can you tell?" asked Holly groggily. "I don't see him."

"I can hear the helicopter. Let's go outside."

Soon, a Sikorsky touched down in the middle of Rachel's yard. Only Rachel, Holly and Cole were gathered outside, due to the time-stop bomb that Butler had thrown onto the grounds, developed by Artemis himself.

Butler stepped out of the Sikorsky and gestured urgently for them to come toward him. Holly didn't hesitate. She ran to the helicopter and jumped in. Cole and Rachel, however, were uncertain as to what to do.

Their unspoken questions were answered by Butler yelling across the yard,

"Come on! We haven't got much time!"

Simultaneously, Cole and Rachel looked at each other, shrugged, and ran toward the helicopter as well. As they sat down, Artemis' absence was apparent.

"Where's Artemis?" Cole asked. Butler didn't answer until the Sikorsky was in the air.

"He's back at Fowl Manor, I think."

"You _think_?" Holly asked, a dangerous edge creeping into her voice.

Butler sighed. "He told me not to tell you, but... Artemis performed the Ritual."

"He _what_." All three of the passengers deadpanned.

"He figured that, because he was able to steal magic in Hybras, he might be able to perform the Ritual to get it back. It's all very complicated, I'll let him explain when we get back."

"Is he unconscious?" Rachel asked.

Butler nodded. "Last I saw, he was, though he showed signs of consciousness shortly before I left. He should be awake by now."

Cole stared out of the window, not speaking. Several emotions were tumbling around his head. Joy and apprehensiveness, to name a few. There was also some disbelief left over too, from the initial surprise of having his world flipped upside-down. And already, he was being thrown into some sort of mix with a crashed elf.

Cole sighed. _This is going to wreak havoc on my brain._

Turns out, Cole was right.

**All right! 5 reviews=next chapter! make it happen, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Thank you, Andrew, for reviewing! This time, I noticed before ANYONE else, so I feel that I have the right to be proud of myself *struggles to pat myself on the back***

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!)**

Artemis awoke in his bed, thank goodness for him. He did not know how he got there. The last thing he remembered seeing was... the sky?

Yes. The night sky, at Tara, after he had performed the Ritual.

Speaking of the Ritual...

Artemis could feel the magic in his system, rejuvenating him, energizing his every cell.

_It worked, then._

Artemis was glad that he had not died while attempting to perform the Ritual. That would have put a serious damper on his plans, not to mention the fact that he already had, and did _not_ want to repeat that experience.

Artemis crawled out of his bed and checked his reflection in his full-length mirror that he usually used to check his suits. Satisfied that everything was in the right place, he crossed the room to his desk, where he grabbed a small knife.

_This is where I test to see if the magic actually took._

He gritted his teeth and slashed downward, leaving a cut two inches long. He watched for a few terrifying seconds, in which he thought, _I have just made a huge mistake. Why did I do this?_

After a few seconds of oozing red, Artemis felt the magic inside him rear its figurative head, literally smelling blood. Several blue sparks flurried around the wound, sealing it.

Artemis grinned. _And so, my plan begins..._

##### - One day earlier

Artemis hung up and immediately went downstairs, where Butler was waiting.

"Butler," Artemis said briskly. "Holly has been found by two humans, named Cole and Rachel."

"That's good," replied the bodyguard. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to first drop me off at Tara, and then retrieve all three of them."

"All... three?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, all three. I have a plan that they could prove essential to."

Butler decided not to ask questions, instead opting to do what his employer asked.

##### - Later

Artemis stepped out of the Sikorsky onto the lush grass of the popular Ritual site, Tara. Already, he could see the telltale heat hazes of several Fairies performing the magic-replenishing act. Butler also noticed this.

"Artemis," he said, a little worried. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Artemis looked back at his bodyguard, who was still strapped in the helicopter.

"Yes. I'll be fine, Butler. Just get Cole and Rachel. I trust you remember the address?"

Butler nodded. He had committed it to memory after the first ten times Artemis had reminded him.

"Good. I will see you back at Fowl Manor, then."

Butler closed the door, the engine roared, and he was gone into the night sky, a few blinking lights the only indication that he was even there.

Artemis turned around to see several elves glaring at him. Several of them, he noticed, were wearing an LEP uniform. Commander Kelp was among them. He stepped forward and shook his finger at Artemis.

"I know what you're about to do, Fowl." he growled. "Don't even think about it."

Artemis shrugged. "Oh, but I already have," he replied evenly. "Or else I wouldn't be here."

"D'Arvit," Kelp muttered. He had never been one for smart comebacks, except for the one time when Artemis had been trapped in the escape pod. That had been a good day for him, mentally. "Fine. If anything bad happens, I take no responsibility."

Artemis nodded. "I trust that you will make sure I am safely returned to Fowl Manor?"

Trouble waved his hand dismissively. "Fine, fine, whatever. Just get it done before you agitate people and cause a panic."

##

Artemis now knelt on the ground, acorn clasped in between his right thumb and middle finger, ready to plant. Most of the other _actual_ Fairies stood around him, watching eagerly.

_"I return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is my right."_ Artemis muttered in Gnommish, the Fairy tongue. He pushed the acorn into the ground, and for a few seconds, nothing happened.

Suddenly, all of Artemis' limbs snapped outward, and he fell, convulsing, on the ground. He was dimly aware of Fairies screaming, and wondered what it was. All he could see was blackness, and all he could feel was pain. Stabbing, tearing pain.

Then Artemis realized his eyes were closed and he opened them.

In doing so, he saw what everybody was screaming about. _Massive_ sparks of magic were slamming into his body, disappearing where they hit. Through the pain, Artemis registered the fact that he was being lifted into the air.

His head arched back, so he was forced to stare at the sky. Then he heard a scream, he did not know if it was his own, then everything went truly, terribly black.

##### - Present day

By the time Fowl Manor was visible, Butler, Cole, and Rachel had had to remind Holly that her wings did not work, so eager she was to get to Artemis. As it was, the helicopter had not even touched down when Holly jumped out, landing nimbly and rolling to cusion her fall. As Cole watched, she disappeared into the Manor.

"Can I do that?" Cole asked.

"No." replied Butler and Rachel simultaneously.

"Okay."

As Cole and Rachel exited the helicopter, they stared in disbelief at their surroundings.

_Fowl Manor,_ Cole thought. _It's real. I never thought I'd be seeing this._

Butler opened the door and beckoned Cole and Rachel to come inside.

Inside Fowl Manor was even more impressive than the outside, with its fifteenth-century mahogany wood and plush carpet.

Butler, as he was instructed, showed Cole and Rachel to their rooms, allowing them to unpack what little items they had brought with them. Both of them had brought their laptops, of course. Neither of them ever left home without them. Neither of them had really brought anything else, so little notice they had been given before leaving.

#####

Artemis was trying not to panic when Holly burst into his room.

"Artemis, are you okay?" she asked, trying not to panic herself.

Artemis opened his eyes and looked at Holly. He was sitting on his bed, and for a reason.

"Holly, I'm... I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Holly asked, sounding concerned. Artemis looked fine to her. _Healthy pale skin, no missing limbs, piercing hazel eyes as normal as ever, still as alert as normal... wait._

_Hazel eyes?_

"Your eyes," Holly breathed.

"What about them?" Artemis was genuinely asking; he had no clue.

"They're... hazel. Like mine."

Artemis turned his head toward the mirror on his wall, and his hazel eyes widened in surprise.

"That's... odd..." he noted. "But it's not as odd as what just happened to me."

"What happened?"

Artemis slid off his bed, and Holly choked with surprise.

"Oh _gods._"

**(Oh gods indeed! What has happened to Artemis? Any ideas?**

**Five reviews gets you another chapter!)**


	5. HIATUS

Hey everybody!

I regret to announce that all Artemis Fowl-related fanfictions will be placed on hiatus until I can get over this STUPID. FUCKING. WRITER'S BLOCK!

Thanks for listening to my Ted Talk.

Once I have a few more chapters, I will remove this chapter and update.

Until then, peace!


End file.
